listfandomcom-20200216-history
100 Worst Britons
In 2003, Channel 4 conducted a vote to discover the 100 Worst Britons We Love To Hate. The rules dictated that the winner had to be British and alive and not currently in prison or pending trial, though enough respondents ignored the rules that a fictional character and a rock band are listed among the "winners". The results of the vote were shown in a TV show on C4, presented by Jimmy Carr, a British comedian. The show lasted a few hours, and went through the list from #100 counting up to #1, featuring TV clips of the Briton in question, together with various commentators suggesting why they made the list. The vote was inspired by the BBC series 100 Greatest Britons, though it was less serious in nature. The results reflected the opinions of those who voted on the Channel Four website. As with similar votes, little or no effort was expended to prevent people from voting multiple times. The resulting list turned out to consist mostly of minor celebrities and politicians. Results The results, which are not statistically valid, are as follows: # Tony Blair # Jordan # Margaret Thatcher # Jade Goody # Martin Bashir # Gareth Gates # Alex Ferguson # H from Steps # Geri Halliwell # Elizabeth II # Liam Gallagher # Chris Evans # Victoria Beckham # Rik Waller # Anthea Turner # Bernard Manning # Robbie Williams # Peter Stringfellow # Neil and Christine Hamilton # Jim Davidson # Charlotte Church # Darren Day # Lady Victoria Hervey # Prince Charles # Anne Robinson # Edwina Currie # Chris Moyles # Jamie Oliver # Cliff Richard # Max Clifford # The 3AM Girls # Naomi Campbell # Simon Cowell # Sara Cox # Harry Potter - who appears on this list despite being a fictional character and therefore not strictly eligible for inclusion # Tara Palmer-Tomkinson # James Hewitt # Andrew Lloyd Webber # Catherine Zeta Jones # Prince Edward # Tracy Emin # Laurence Llewelyn-Bowen # Mick Hucknall # Michael Winner # Pete Waterman # Prince Naseem Hamed # Ainsley Harriot # Trinny and Susannah # Peter Mandelson # Ken Livingstone # Darius Danesh # Amanda Holden # Zoë Ball # Martine McCutcheon # Elton John # Ant and Dec # Alastair Campbell # Ozzy Osbourne # Byers and Moore # Richard Madeley # Vinnie Jones # Alan Titchmarsh # Countess of Wessex # Chris Tarrant # Ben Elton # Jeremy Clarkson # Jeremy Spake # Carol Vorderman # David Dickinson # Frank Skinner # Paul Burrell # Tom Jones # Sarah Ferguson # Carol Smillie # Liz Hurley # Princess Anne # Guy Ritchie # Delia Smith # Jonny Vaughn # Peter Tatchell # Sting # Gordon Ramsay # Mick Jagger # Damien Hirst # Julie Burchill # Richard Branson # John Prescott # Judith Chalmers # Cherie Blair # Nigella Lawson # David Beckham # Will Young # Vanessa Feltz # Ann Widdecombe # Davina McCall # Chris Eubank # Lord Irvine # Craig David # Iain Duncan Smith # Atomic Kitten - actually a band, not a person External link * 100 Worst Britons page on the Channel 4 website See also *UK topics